


Margarita with Salt

by Simia4763



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Everyone Is Gay, Fear of Rejection, Hiding in Plain Sight, Multi, Orphan - Freeform, Polyamory, Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, The boys were kinda together before death, Underage Drinking, but is it really underage if they've been dead over 20 years, living in secret, oof, rose is julies mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simia4763/pseuds/Simia4763
Summary: Long before there was Julie and the Phantoms, there was Rose and Margarita.Julie's older cousin, Margarita, was formerly dead... but apparently has stuck around. On top of that, three strange ghosts just appeared in the garage studio. There's a lot happening with a lot of tension, sexual or otherwise.-The title will probably change when I come up with something better-
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s), Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Margarita with Salt

The first thought that came to Margarita’s head when she opened her eyes and saw that she was in her aunt’s garage was, “Holy fuck, I’m a ghost”

She’d been trapped in a room for a while, she’s not really sure how long but long enough. There’s no way that she’s back in the time that she died though unless her aunt and uncle had done a lot of redecorating in the past hour.

It was at that moment that she heard the door behind her begin to open and a familiar face appeared, a face she never thought she would see again

“Rita?”

* * *

When she had first re-appeared Margarita got to meet her new baby cousin who was only a couple months old at the time. She found out that she had died about 5 years ago in 1999. That was quite a shock and took her a couple of days to fully process that. 

After recovering from learning about her death and about the fact that her aunt could seemingly see her despite her current ghost status, the first task on Margarita’s to-do list was to find some new clothes to wear. She had lived with her aunt in her old apartment for years before Rose got married and moved into a house with her new husband, bringing Margarita with her. In order to give the newlyweds as much space and privacy as possible, as well as give herself as much space as possible, Margarita moved into the garage that had come completely set up as a studio. There was a bathroom and a pull out couch so really it was good enough. Not to mention, no one can tell you to pipe down when you’re practicing guitar at 3 in the morning as long as you’re not shredding on max volume. 

Margarita had loved living there, she was the happiest she thinks she had ever been during the short period of time that she had lived there before she died. 

But now she is back! Her aunt had saved a majority of her things, not that she had much more than a suitcase and a guitar, and had slipped them up into the loft. 

The loft was kinda a mess of boxes and old music equipment, but Margarita eventually found some of her clothes and was able to finally change into something new. Curiously she also found a bunch of guys clothes that didn’t appear to be that much older than her own, but she had bigger things to focus on. 

After a few months her aunt and her discovered that she could summon her guitar when she thought about it really hard. It was the best revelation. Her aunt got her some headphones to plug into the amp in the garage, and after about 2 months she was able to physically pick them up and use them. Having those headphones made her new life bearable.

Not long after receiving the headphones, they realized that her little cousin, Julie, could see her when she started laughing and clapping at something silly Margarita had done. This was fun for a little bit, but then something changed in Rose. She was elated that her niece was still with her, but if Julie grew up talking to ghosts, who knows how damaging that could be to her especially when she starts school and becomes the freaky delusional kid. Rose knew she had to protect her but didn’t know how. Ultimately she decided that Margarita needed to relocate up to the loft and stay there any time she was at the house.

It was devastating to Margarita. Her aunt didn’t want her cousin to know about her? But this was still her aunt’s home and where else would she go? So she pushed around the boxes until she had a little space and poofed her amp and guitar up there. 

  
  


That’s how things went for years. When Margarita wasn’t watching the waves at the beach or wandering around the city, she stayed up in the loft playing guitar. Before her death, playing had always been when Margarita had felt the most alive, like she was right where she was made to be, and death hadn’t changed that fact.

It was a number of years later that Julie, now a teenager, climbed up to the loft and pulled out an old cd. Normally when Julie started to venture up to the loft Margarita would poof away to the beach or into the town, but then Rose had died. Margarita knew that Julie was gonna go through some of her mom’s things and Margarita just felt something deep inside of her that told her to stay. She watched from the shadows as Julie went back down and put in the old Sunset Curve CD that Rose had given Margarita years ago and began to play it. 

If anyone told me that on that day she would meet the guys who were behind her favorite CD, Margarita would have told you that you were crazy. They died the night that Rose got that CD, much to Margarita’s dismay once she fell in love with the album. 

And yet here they were.

  
  


Sunset Curve was standing in her garage.


End file.
